1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of forming both a device isolation structure and a through-BOX (Buried OXide) contact in the same process operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In silicon-on-insulator technologies it is usually necessary to make device isolation structures as well as a through-BOX contact structures. These are typically created in separate steps.
The embodiments described below form both a device isolation structure and a through-BOX contact in the same process operation to isolate Silicon-On-Insulator (SOI) regions to permit devices to operate at different electrical potentials, facilitating high voltage circuits by connecting devices in series, and reduce parasitic capacitances and improving noise immunity.